Conversations on Canvas
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: All Severus wanted was peace, but he wasn't going to get that trapped in a portrait. Bloody Potter!


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for Hogwarts Assignment 11 - Arts and Crafts, 1 - Write about a magical portrait.**

 **Word Count - 966**

 **Beta'd by the lovely Sam. Who is an angel.**

* * *

 **Conversations On Canvas**

* * *

"Ah, Severus, so nice of you to join us," Albus said, as Severus blinked his eyes open. He looked around, realising immediately that he was in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

"I… Why am I here?"

The other portraits that he could see all looked at him with varying degrees of pity on their wretched faces.

"You were a headmaster of this school," Albus replied, his tone suddenly serious. "You deserve to have your place amongst us."

"I find you company tolerable at best, Albus. Who said I even wanted a portrait here?"

Albus snorted, while the other portraits made angry noises.

"It's our duty to be here to guide the newer generations of Headmasters and Headmistresses of these hallowed halls, Severus Snape," Dilys Derwent exclaimed.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I wanted _peace."_

Dumbledore smiled at him, blue eyes twinkling, but didn't reply.

Severus huffed.

...

"Severus."

"Minerva."

An awkward silence permeated the office.

"I… I'm sorry. For…"

"You have nothing to apologise for, Minerva," Severus replied, his face softening as he looked upon the nervous eyes of his old friend. "I played my part well. Too well, perhaps. I needed you to hold the belief that I was the bad guy."

"Well, I certainly did that," Minerva muttered, rubbing a hand across her tired eyes. "I'm glad that Potter petitioned to have your portrait here. You deserve it."

"Potter did this?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrow. "Why on earth -"

"You're his hero, Severus. Well. Inasmuch as he has a great deal of respect for you. If you were still alive, I'm sure he'd want to respect you from afar, but he felt you deserved the recognition that comes with being a Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I sanctioned the torture of students," Snape replied blandly.

"You protected them as well as you could," Minerva replied, her defence of him immediate. "I understand that now. I wish I had then, but we all had our parts to play, as you said. Hindsight is twenty twenty."

"I chose to put myself in that position, Minerva. Don't feel guilty, it was my decision."

Minerva nodded, taking her seat. "And a decision that helped save the world. Potter is right, Severus. You deserve your place on that wall."

...

"Is there a reason you're wearing a ridiculous cape?" Severus asked, eyeing Draco Malfoy suspiciously. The young man - because he was still young, no matter that he'd matured since Severus had seen him last - rolled his eyes.

"It's winter, Severus, and this is the latest high fashion."

Severus snorted. "Of course it is."

"I… I should've come to speak with you earlier, but I…"

"You wanted to forget," Severus filled in for him, nodding his head. "I understand, Draco. And for what it is worth, I _am_ glad you survived."

"I… yeah. That was thanks to you, you know? My mother, she explained everything, after."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Everyone is thankful after the fact," he muttered. "I am sick of repeating myself. You believed what I needed you to believe. That is what it was, and what it was always meant to be, Draco."

"So… you were Dumbledore's man the whole time."

Severus glanced at the portrait of Albus, his lips twitching when he saw the man pretending to be asleep.

"From very early on, yes."

"You're probably lucky you died then. The Death Eaters that remained would have been out for vengeance."

Severus stared at him for a moment before he snorted. "Age has not helped you acquire any tact."

...

"Ah, Come in, Mr Potter," Minerva greeted, smiling when Harry entered the office.

Severus watched with interest as Potter walked in, his white robes a shock to Severus' eyes. He'd expected the red of the Auror office, not the white of a Healer.

"Headmistress," Potter greeted, a smile on his face. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Potter. Have a seat."

Potter sat down, greeting Albus as he did. Severus saw the moment Potter noticed his portrait. Oddly enough, the boy - man now, Severus supposed - didn't scowl. Instead he nodded his head respectfully and turned his attention back to Minerva.

The two talked for a short while, before Potter stood up.

"Potter," Severus said, interrupting the 'goodbyes.'

"Yes, Sir?"

"Why did you petition to have my portrait put here?"

It was a question that had been burning at him since Minerva told him all those years ago.

"Because you were a Headmaster who protected his students to the best of your ability in a very difficult time. You deserved to have a portrait on the wall here, just as much as your predecessors."

Severus didn't really know what to say to that.

The knowing smirks on both Albus' and Minerva's faces was enough to send him to his other portrait in the dungeons.

...

Severus was brewing in his dungeon portrait when a flash of black hair passed him by.

"Oi!" he shouted, stepping closer to the front of his frame.

The owner of the hair stepped back into view and Severus' eyes widened. Standing in front of him was an almost carbon copy of Harry Potter in _Slytherin robes._

The child's eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed.

"You're Professor Snape," the boy gasped.

"Yes," Severus confirmed. "Who are you?"

"Albus," the child replied. "Albus Severus Potter."

"You… He… What?"

"Pleased to meet you, Sir."

"Al! Al, are you down here?"

A flash of blond, and Severus felt like he needed to sit down. A Draco look-alike had joined the mini Potter.

And they were friends.

Suddenly Severus started laughing, clutching at his stomach.

"Is he… okay?" the mini Malfoy asked, looking at the portrait with uncertainty.

Severus, gasping for breath through his laughter, replied, "Your grandfather's would be spinning in their graves. This makes an eternity trapped in portraits worth it!"

* * *

 **Also Written for;**

 **The Brand's War - Dr Strange -** Time / Belief / Decision / "I find your company tolerable at best." / Cape

 **Showtime -** 34\. Vengeance

 **Insane House -** 977\. Nervous


End file.
